Nash
Nash is known on the TGWTG.com forums as the man behind "What The Fuck Is Wrong With You?", a show where he looks at people doing strange or just plain idiotic things. Outside the website, Nash is responsible for RadioDeadAir.com, a live show that's been in the running for ten years. He was announced as a contributor on the 58th edition of Transmission Awesome. On April 7th, 2018, he parted ways with Channel Awesome. He will continue to post videos on his YouTube channel as well as continue Radio Dead Air on its official website. Radio Dead Air The live show started in 2000 and is basically about all things geeky. Nash himself has described the podcast as "a regular fandom radio show where advocates of Sci-Fi, fantasy, horror, gaming, comedy and great music can get together on IRC chat and tune in to a one-of-a-kind Webcast." Specials *Warriors of the Deep (October 26th, 2010) *RDA Interview Special - Trace Beaulieu and Joel Hodgson (November 25th, 2010) *RDA Interview Special - Eric Powell - The Goon (November 27th, 2010) *Doctor Who - Time and the Rani (November 30th, 2010) *The Dragon*Con Files- The Devils Panties (December 18th, 2010) *Docter Who Classic - The TV Movie (December 28th, 2010) *The Dragon*Con Files - Voltaire (December 31st, 2010) *The Dragon*Con Files - Sluggy Freelance (January 9th, 2011) *The Musical Chair - The Mountain Goats (January 20th, 2011) *(Not) Doctor Who Classic - Love & Monsters (January 27th, 2011) *The Musical Chair - Kate Miller-Heidke (February 6th, 2011) *The Dragon*Con Files - Browncoats Redemption (February 17th, 2011) *Doctor Who Classic - K-9 & Company (February 20th, 2011) *The Musical Chair - Richard Thompson (March 6th, 2011) *Doctor Who Classic - Robot (March 18th, 2011) *The Musical Chair - Mates of State (March 20th, 2011) *Transformers Animated (April 1th, 2011) *Tegan and Sara (April 10th, 2011) *Doctor Who Classic - Terror of the Vervoids (April 22nd, 2011) *The Musical Chair - Joel Plaskett Emergency (April 24th, 2011) *(Not) Doctor Who Classic - Daleks in Manhattan (May 8th, 2011) *(Not) Doctor Who Classic - Evolution of the Daleks (May 13th, 2011) *The Musical Chair - Jonathon Coulton (May 22nd, 2011) *Doctor Who Classic - Best Classic Episodes (May 27th, 2011) *The Musical Chair - Warren Zevon (June 5th, 2011) *Doctor Who Classic - Time-Flight (June 10th, 2011) *Land of the Rising DUMB - Video in Video Commentary (June 17th, 2011) *Live - My Beautiful Balloon (June 19th, 2011) *Live - Booty Call Ninjas (June 24th, 2011) *Justice League of America (1997) Review (With Linkara) (July 1st, 2011) *Doctor Who Classic - Dimensions In Time (July 8th, 2011) *Doctor Who Classic - The Happiness Patrol (July 24th, 2011) *The Incredible Hulk Returns review (with Film Brain) (August 12th, 2011) *The Musical Chair - Jenny Owen Youngs (August 14th, 2011 *Doctor Who Classic - Horns of Nimon (August 28th, 2011) *Lets Interview Mike J. Nelson (September 2nd, 2011) *Doctor Who Classic - Invasion of the Dinosaurs (September 25th, 2011) *Justice League of America Commentary (October 8th, 2011) *Doctor Who Classic - WTFIWWW (October 23rd, 2011) *The Comic-Con Files: Tim Seeley (Hack/Slash) (October 28th, 2011) *The Comic-Con Files: Adventure Time (November 8th, 2011) *Doctor Who Classic - Castrovalva (November 25th, 2011) *The Comic-Con Files: The Way Station (December 4th, 2011) *Doctor Who Classic - The Twin Dilemma (January 1st, 2012) *Wonder Woman (2011) - A Review (January 15th, 2012) *Doctor Who Classic - Revelation of the Daleks (February 26th, 2012) *(Not) Doctor Who Classic - Voyage of the Damned (April 22nd, 2012) *The Incredible Hulk Returns Commentary (May 6th, 2012) *The Musical Chair - All Hail the Internet (June 2nd, 2012) *Doctor Who Classic - Top Classic Doctor (June 12th, 2012) *Doctor Who Classic - Dr. Who and the Daleks (July 22nd, 2012) *Doctor Who Classic - Daleks: Invasion Earth 2150 AD (August 1st, 2012) *Doctor Who Classic - Delta and the Bannermen (August 27th, 2012) *Wonder Woman Commentary (September 9th, 2012) *Doctor Who Classic - The Cartmel Masterplan (September 24th, 2012) *The Musical Chair - Unsung Heroes (October 8th, 2012) *Doctor Who Classic - The Web Planet (October 28th, 2012) *The Musical Chair - Ted Leo (November 5th, 2012) *The Musical Chair - Desert Island Soundtrack (December 3rd, 2012) *Here There Be Dragons (December 17th, 2012) *The Trial of the Incredible Hulk (January 14th, 2013) *The Trial of the Incredible Hulk - The Smeg Ups (January 28th, 2013) *Here There Be Dragons - Willow (February 11th, 2013) *March Madness Megastream (March 22nd, 2013) *Channel Awesome Against Humanity (April 8th, 2013) *Here There Be Dragons - Krull (May 21st, 2013) *Here There Be Dragons - The Last Unicorn (August 15th, 2013) *Here There Be Dragons - Legend (November 6th, 2013) *Here There Be Dragons - The Crow (December 17th, 2013) *Doctor Strange - A Review (March 26th, 2014) *Here There Be Dragons - Star Wars: The Expanded Trashcan (May 13th, 2014) *Here There Be Dragons - Ladyhawke (July 30th, 2014) *Here There Be Dragons - Highlander (November 29th, 2014) *The Punisher (1989) - A Review (February 12th, 2015) *Here There Be Dragons - The Neverending Story (June 7th, 2015) *The Musical Chair - Frank Turner (July 16th, 2015) *The Musical Chair - CHVRCHES (September 30th, 2015) *Here There Be Dragons - The Dark Crystal (October 21st, 2015) *The Musical Chair - The Replacements (February 10th, 2016) *Here There Be Dragons - Hawk the Slayer (July 28th, 2016) *The Musical Chair - Richard Shindell (August 24th, 2016) *Here There Be Dragons - Excalibur (October 11th, 2016) *Here There Be Dragons - Excalibur Part 2 (December 22nd, 2016) *Here There Be Dragons - The Dresden Files (August 22nd, 2017) *Radio Dead Air Presents: This is Hookerween 2017 (October 31st, 2017) Links *Nash at Channel Awesome *RadioDeadAir.com *Nash on Patreon Category:TGWTG Category:Former Contributor